Body Switch
by DoKuRiNAnimationQueen
Summary: Oh no! Rin and Nova switched bodies! What adventure shall leave the two? How can two strong girls adapt to their whole new nature? Is Teto right about it only being lasted a week? READ AND FIND OUT! Rated T just incase! READ AND REVIEW !
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my version of a Vocaloid/SRMTHFG! crossover... hope ya like it!  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID AND SRMTHFG! But this whole idea is mine! PLS DO NOT STEAL IT!**

* * *

-*At Shuggazzom*-

Everything is peaceful down here at Shuggazoom ever since the Skeleton King was defeated by our Hopeful Heroes, The Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force.

"Ahhh!" Shouted a yellow warrior who was currently in the training room.  
Everyone was startled by the sudden yell and quickly realized it came fro the training room.  
"Nova?!" Everyone said in unison.  
"Nova? Nova!" yelled Sprx who a now collapsed monkey in his arms.  
"Gibson! take you to the Med bay!"Said Chiro, Worried looks filled his eyes.  
"Im on it! Otto, Could you please help Sprx carry her?"Gibson said  
"O-okay.. "

IN THE MED BAY

After a few hours of medication, Nova finally woke up (A/N: I have no idea about those things so...)  
"Ughh... What happened?"  
"Nova!" Said Sprx, Who noticed her awakening and hugged her tightly.  
"What? Who are you and.. OMG! ROBOTIC MONKYES?! WAIT! IM A ROBOTIC MONKEY?! WHERE IN HELL AM I?! WHERE MIKU? LEN?! " She said, Pushing Sprx away and in a shocking session.  
"What?" Said a confused Sprx  
"Maybe she lost her memories! I-I'll Che-"  
"LOST HER MEMORIES?! WHAT?! Gibson, you-" Said Sprx, Cutting of Gibson but was also cut of by Antauri  
"Wait! She said something about a Miku and Len. And she also seems quite shock that she is a robotic monkey."  
"Well, What are we waiting for! Lets ask her!" said an impatient Sprx.  
"Excuse me, Miss" Said Chiro calming the girl.  
"W-what?" Said Her  
"We would like to ask you some questions. Do you mind?" Said Chiro  
"Well, If your going to ask me" She said pointing to herself. " Then, I have the right to ask you some question too."  
"Okay.. First Question. Who are you?"Chiro asked  
"My name is Rin Kagamine CV02 of the VOCALOID2 industries. Age 15. Now, Who are YOU?" She asked pointing at all of them.  
"My name's Chiro."  
"I am known as Antauri"  
"I go by as Mr. Hal Gobson. But please do not call me as of Mr. or Hal, Just Gibson"  
"Wow. You act like someone i know." Said Rin while snickering.  
"The names SPRX-77. But you can just call me Sprx."  
"I-I'm Otto.. "  
"Huh? Whats wrong little monkey?" Asked Rin  
"W-well... That body you're in is someone very dear to me.. and Im worried that she wont come back... But.. Why are you so calm now? I mean, You were having an extreme breakdown a little while ago..." Pointed out Otto.'  
"Aww... I understand that you miss her.. . But Of course she'll come back in this body. And I'll return to mine! We are just in a body switch. And after a week, Every thing is going back to normal. I was just shocked since i was seeing weird monkeys... Oh and Miku is my best friend in the Industries. and Len is my twin brother. You know,Even though your families or friends are far away from you, They will always be here." Rin stated while pointing at Otto's heart.  
Otto then smiled brightly.  
"Wow! Thank you!" Otto then hugged her then pulled back after a few seconds.  
"Wait, Body Switch?" asked Antauri conciously.  
"Just like its name, The switching of bodies." Said Gibson and Rin in unison. They looked at each other, raising an eyebrow at the sudden unison.  
"What reason do you have of why it happened?" Asked Chiro  
"Well, I was having a sleep over at my friends house...

_Flashback_

_Rin and her friends were at Teto's house. They were having a sleep over for a week._  
_"Ha! You can't be serious!" Laughed teal-haired girl sitting on a computer chair._  
_"I am! I saw it on the internet one day. i couldn't believe it too, but yeah..." answered a pinked-haired girl who looked like she was at her 20's._  
_" Wow.. That's so weird, Luka" Answered the Teal-heared girl back_  
_"Well, I guess you could call it weird,Miku" Said someone who is said to be Luka._  
_"Hey, I wonder what Rin and Teto are doing upstairs.." wondered Miku._  
_"Hey, Lets check out what they're doing." Said Luka._  
_"Okay!" Miku agreed as they both went out of the room._  
_"Wow.. Teto's house sure is big.." complemented Miku_  
_"Well, Thank you~" answered someone out of no-where into the middle of Miku and Luka._  
_"TETO?!" They both shouted surprised._  
_"The one and only. Rin's upstairs waiting for me. LETS GO!" Shouted Teto, Dragging the down the hall._  
_As soon as they reached upstairs, They found Rin sipping a cup of tea and something behind her covered by curtains._  
_'Whats that?" Miku asked, pointing at the curtain behind Rin._  
_"Ask Teto" Said Rin_  
_Then they all turned their heads towards Teto._  
_'Its a new machine I finished yesterday. Its a body transferer."_  
_"Cool!"Miku and Luka beamed._  
_"Not surprised. You always make weird stuff. " Said Rin_  
_" So, Anybody want to try them out?" Asked Teto_  
_Miku and Luka trembled in fear._  
_"W-what if it doesnt work?" asked Miku._  
_"Hahaha! My machines never fail!"_  
_"I guess I'll try it then. How long does it take until we return to our normal bodies? " asked Rin_  
_"About a week or so. " Teto said, Pulling the covers down._  
_"Wow.." They all thought._  
_"Now, Please step right in the tube!" Beamed Teto_  
_"Okay then.. Wait, Who's body will I- "_  
_"Ah! Details, Details!" Teto said, already pulling the one button on._  
_"Wait!" and before she new it, she was already transferred._  
_She then let out a scream in pain then looked at her surroundings._  
_Seeing that it was full of deadly weapons, She fainted_.

* * *

"And thats how I got here. Damn that Teto... " Rin clenched her robotic hand.

"Wow. You're a pretty good story teller.I would love to hear more stories about you! and You are so brave! your not afraid!"beamed Otto, Smiling happily.  
She nodded at him. But honestly, She was really scared. She missed her old life back.

-*At Teto's house-*

"Now, Please step right in the tube!" Beamed Teto  
"Okay then.. Wait, Who's body will I- "  
"Ah! Details, Details!" Teto said, already pulling the one button on.  
"Wait!" and before she new it, she was already transferred.  
"R-Rin?! Rin!" They pulled Rin out of the tube and laid her down on the carpeted floor.  
After a few minutes of panicking, The girls saw Rin awakening.  
"Ughh.. What the? Where am I? " Said the blonde.  
"Rin! THANK GOD!" The girls hugged her tightly but she just pushed them away hard.  
"Where am I?! Who are you?! Speak or die!" Shouted an angry Rin.. Or i should say, Nova.  
The 2 girls were now trembling in fear. But Teto was calm.  
"Please calm down. You were Body switched." said Teto.

"What?"

* * *

**Wow.. The story is really weird..But hey, Its in a thousand words...YAY! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**

~*^^DoKuRiN^^*~


	2. The Meetings

**Hello~! I would like to thank BlueDiamondJJ For following this story! i really appreciate it!**

Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN SRMTHFG and Vocaloid! If I owned Vocaloid then there would be an anime now and if I did own SRMTHFG Than there would be 10+ seasons, a movie, an OVA,Posters,Stickers, And figu-

Izea: Yea yea, On with the story!  
Me:hmph. Be grateful that you are not in this story or else I would've given you a hard time.

* * *

**-*At Teto's house*-**

"What?" asked Nova in Rin's body.  
"I said that you were body switched. Means that your souls have exchanged different bodies. May I ask what your name and species are in you original form?" Asked Teto.  
"Wait, Does that mean Im never going to go back to my original self? and...My name is Nova and.. Im a robotic monkey from a planet named Shuggazoom. Wait, Who''s body am I in? and.. OMG IM A HUMAN!" Exclaimed Nova  
"Wow.. A robotic Monkey.. Thats a high technology machine I-.. I never would have thought of it. It will only last a week...And Im curious of this 'Shuggazoom' you talk about.." Teto said curiously.  
"You sound like 3 robotic monkeys that I know" Nova rolled her now blue eyes.  
"Theres 3 more?! FANTASTIC! WE ARE GOING TO SHUGGAZOOM RIGHT NOW!" Squealed Teto  
"Actually, 4..."  
"OMG! AWESOME!"  
"Wait, wait , wait. What do you mean by 'we'?" Asked Miku.  
"Please dont tell me that its-" Luka was cut off my Teto screaming  
"ALL OF US!" screamed Teto. Thankfully, Her parents were on a business trip for a month.  
"But its in another planet!" Screeched Luka  
"And thats why I built This!" Teto said pulling another blanket to the ground revealing a-  
"I call it a 3DX0167~! AkA a Portal that leads to any planet in every universe! It also give you the power to breath on space~" Introduced Teto  
"Omg...Not even my team could make that.. " Nova said  
"Mwahahahaha! There are things that your team can do that I cant and things I do that they cant!" Teto exclaimed  
"Wait, Is it safe?" Miku asked  
"Of course it is!"  
"How do we get back?" asked Luka  
"Guys, We have a super robot. My team can take you there."Nova explained  
"AWESOME! LEGGO!" Cheered Teto. Then she turned the portal on and typed the location.  
"Ladies first~" She requested.  
"Hello. You're supposed to be a lady too." Luka said as she walked into the portal followed by Nova, Miku then Teto. Little did they know, Someone else followed them too.

-*At the Super Robot*-

Hey Otto, Can you show me around the Super Robot?"Suggested Rin in Nova's body.  
"Sure!" Otto cheered.  
_Its official. Otto is my favorite of all of them._ Rin thought while jumping out of the Med Bay's bed.  
"Lets go!"Said Rin holding Otto's hand. He blushed a little before heading out to the door.  
Behind them, Stood a pissed of Sprx. He knew that it was someone else holding someone's hand in Nova's body but he couldn't help but feel jealous. "Tch." He clicked his tongue quietly and thought about Nova.  
When Otto and Rin were at the middle of the tour, They heard screams at the main room.  
Startled, They ran to the Main room to see that all the other members were already there and something or someone covered with a white blanket.  
When Sprx saw the two, He immediately glared at Otto who noticed and looked away. When he did, He saw that he was still holding Rin's hand. He blushed and pulled away.  
Rin didnt seem to notice as her attention was at the moving blanket in the middle of the Main Room.

"Hey! get off!"

"It was your fault in the beginning!"

"Hey! If It werent for me we-"

"Wouldn't be in this mess. "

Everyone was too shocked to move but Rin pulled the covers off revealing...  
"Miku?! Luka?! TETO!" She looked like she was gonna murder the poor drilled head.  
"And...Me?"  
"OMG! A YELLOW ROBOTIC MONKEY! THERES EVEN A GREEN ONE! A BLUE ONE! OOOOHH! A RED ONE! CUte! A SILVER ONE!" Screamed Teto.  
"GEEZ TETO! You are going to kill someone with your voice!"  
"R-Rin?" Asked Miku and Luka in unison.  
"No,I'm Elvis Presley. Duh."  
"RINN!" Shouted the girls in unison,squeezing the air from the poor girl's lungs.  
"C-can't.. breath..." whined Rin  
"Chiro?" Nova asked. Chiro flinched at the sight. She was flippin taller than him!  
'Nova?"  
Nova smiled. "The one and only" She said.  
"Nova!" Shouted the certain Red Monkey (**A/N:that everyone wants to marry**) at Nova, Hugging the tall blonde.  
"Sprx! L-let go!" Nova cried  
"Dont wanna." Said as he buries his robotic head on her leg warmers.  
"P-please?" She stuttered. **(A/N:Well..That was completely out of character but I couldnt help it! Needs some fluff, ya know?)**  
"They all stared at her like she was crazy.  
"I never thought I would see Rin saying that...At least, In her original body..." Said Teto earning a quick punch on her face from Rin with Nova's Robo-fists causing her to fly across the room.  
"Wow. I could get used to this." Mumbled Rin.  
"N-Nova? You're not mad are you? Uh-oh.. AHH! HELP ME! SOMEONE! NOOO!" Shouted Sprx that was being tortured by Nova.  
"You deserve it." Nova said, sitting on him.

"Good boy."  
"I'm starting to feel like Nova and Rin-chan are the same~" Miku said  
"Eh? How come?" Rin asked.  
"You're both tsunder towards your loved ones and are both so strong~" Miku answered  
"L-l-lo..." Nova stuttered. "I DONT LOVE SPRX!"Nova protested.  
"Yes you do." said Miku and Luka in unison  
"No I dont. " She answers back  
"The blush across your face tells me something different. " Teto said  
"W-well.."  
"See. You do love him." Luka said.  
"You should thank me that I covered his ears, you know."  
"Thanks,Gibson." Nova thanked.  
Rin was stuttering the whole time.  
"I-I..I...D-d-d-dont..I..I-i..."  
"I..I dont have a loved one!" Rin finally said  
"Yes you do. His name starts with L." Teto said  
"Len? Bu-" Rin was cut off  
"I thought Len was Rin's brother?" Otto asked.  
"Brother? Whats he talking about Rin?" Luka asked  
"W-well..."

"Ahem."

They all turned around for the owner of the voice. Rin gasped.

"Hey,Rin."

* * *

Well, That was short.. And aww... Otto is developing a little crush on Rin~ Hey, Dont judge. If it were me, Otto would've been my fav too. But of course, I would be heartbroken if Sprx hates me... Gibson might be good too.. or maybe Antauri's cuteness.. ARGHH! I cant choose one out of all the male monkies that I have mentioned now! (That means you dont have my heart, Mandarin. You suck, Mandarin.)  
Cliffhanger right there! Yea, I know. Some people wont care. I feel like BlueDiamond is the only who cares... But please, REVIEW! And I will update faster. In the whole history of Vocaloid and SRMTHFG crossover stories... This is the second story. I guess you should say that I was encouraged to do a crossover by Jasper Dragonfly. She did a great job! I felt every feeling every character felt!

Question for this chapter:  
1. Is Len really Rin's brother?  
was that mysterious person and the end?

Im waiting for answers at the review box! and the "That everyone wants to marry" I couldnt help it! I know Grunge agrees with me! Andyways~! REVIEW~!  
Now, Please excuse me for I will not make a new chapter of Truth dare Double Dare Burning House. Oh! and I might have a new story soon. The one that I planned with BluePhantom ever since I was new in Fanfiction. Yep, A Love triangle between Otto,Nova and Sprx! And some personality change..MWAHAHAHA! Its kinda like First Love Academy by Rin,Len and Gumi (AKA Vocaloid!) with LOTS of twists. May I remind you, They are going to be humans~

Ughh. I talk to much. Bye ne~

~**DoKuRiN**~  
(PS: Im going to be 5th grade next school year so dont hate on my laziness on words!)


End file.
